


Fascination!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Erotic Tickling, Feet, Flirting, Love Confession, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Quick mention of SasuHina, Sex, Teasing, Tickling, Tickling Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Naruto, Kiba and Hinata are out on a mission together. When they take a break and camp at night, Naruto and Kiba end up alone at the lake, and ticklish discoveries and more than friendly feelings for one another seem to bring the two in a closer bond than just the buddies they were! ♡





	Fascination!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 25/8/'16.  
> Prompt: “H-how long have you been standing there?”

“I’m so excited. It’s been a while since we went on a mission together, just the three of us! It feels so nostalgic,” Kiba said, and both Naruto and Hinata nodded.

“It surely brings back memories indeed. We should have a picnic again, too. Right Hinata?” Kiba probed their female friend with his elbow, and they laughed when she started to blush at the memory of her old Naruto-crush times and the ridiculous onigiri she had made.

“Yeah, you have the right to blush about it! Made Sasuke-onigiri too by now? How long have you two been dating?” Naruto was as blunt as always, and Hinata yelped and sprinted forward to avoid the subject. Naruto and Kiba exchanged smiles and shrugged.

“Oh well!” Kiba laughed, and he followed her as he rode on Akamaru, and Naruto chased after them.

For the mission they had to travel to another village first, which would take at least a day or two to get there. They were glad when they could finally find a calm spot in the forest to camp, and Naruto and Kiba both sighed and tiredly plopped down on their futons.

“Maaan I’m tired. You guys really are going too fast sometimes,” Naruto complained, hugging the mattress and looking like he could fall asleep right away.

“Yeaaah so tired,” Kiba sighed, stretching his arms and legs and rolling around like a dog.

“You? Tired? Go to hell man, you’ve been riding Akamaru!”

“Yeah what? Wanna ride with me then?” Naruto playfully hit Kiba’s shoulder, and the two friends rolled around for a short moment, struggling and wrestling.

Hinata was the only one neutral, calmly unpacking her stuff and silently laughing at the two guys.

“I’m going to sleep, please don’t keep yourselves awake,” she said with a sweet smile, and having washed up and all while Naruto and Kiba were lazing around, she was ready to go to sleep, which she did.

“Ah, right. I’ll go wash up now then,” Kiba said after glancing at Naruto who had returned to lazing around, hugging his futon and nearly asleep with his clothes still on.

Exiting the tent, Kiba ordered Akamaru to guard his sleeping and half-sleeping friends, and walked towards the lake which was just a little bit further from them.

He stripped himself until he was just in his boxers, and he stepped into the cold water, sighing in relief. Humming to himself he just did a quick wash up, rubbing his arms and legs, and finally sitting in the grass with his feet in the water so he could scrub off the dirt that had entered his shoes.

“H-hehe oh man,” he muttered since he couldn’t help but giggle. His feet had always been horribly ticklish, making washing them quite an embarrassing hell for himself. He kept giggling softly as he rubbed his feet, using his thumbs to rub off the dirt, and his toes curled involuntarily.

“Mmmph…” Puffing his cheeks, he inhaled and exhaled before he did the other foot, which was his most ticklish one. Almost clean, almost clean, he thought when more giggles and soft gasps escaped his lips.

“Aahh,” he sighed when he had rubbed off the final bits of dirt, and he lifted his head, only to meet the gaze of Naruto who stood in the water, right in front of him.

“Enjoying yourself?” the blond guy asked with a cheeky grin, and Kiba yelped in shock and stood up, but tripped and fell back into the grass.

“N-N-Naruto?! H-how long have you been standing there?” he stuttered, backing away in the grass, and Naruto laughed as he stepped out of the water and shook his head, water drops falling down on his bare shoulders. He looked like he was all washed up, which meant…

“Oh just a while. Didn’t want to interrupt your ehh..” he gazed at Kiba’s bare feet, and he blushed. Kiba swallowed, a blush forming on his own cheeks as well. He couldn’t believe he had been so occupied washing his feet and actually tickling himself, to even notice Naruto had been here. Way to go, real sharp ninja skills there.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I must admit I kept myself quiet. It was fascinating to see you laugh like that. So your feet are ticklish?” Naruto asked, squatting down so they were on the same eye level.

“Y-y-yes but…” Kiba didn’t know why Naruto seemed so interested, but what he did know was that the grin on his face predicted anything but good news for him.

“Inheriting Hinata’s old habits now? You are s-s-s-stuttering,” Naruto teased, and without warning he reached out and traced a finger up Kiba’s bare sole.

“ _YAahh_!” Kiba squeaked, and he tried to crawl away, but Naruto dove at him and after a short struggle, he managed to sit himself on top of Kiba - awkwardly and uncomfortably just where Kiba’s crotch was - and Kiba groaned and tried to push him off.

“Hey! What are you-” His eyes widened when Naruto bent forward and picked up his feet, pulling them towards him and forcing him to bend his knees. He pinned them down by pressing his hand onto his toes, and he used his other hand to wiggle his finger across one of his soles.

“AHahah no wait! Naruto!” Kiba complained through his laughter.

“Sorry Kiba, I just got so fascinated watching you just now. I can’t help myself!” Naruto explained, and he enthusiastically scribbled all five fingers over the sensitive bottoms of Kiba’s feet.

“OHgahaahad Naruto! S-stop that!” Kiba laughed, his hands clenching into fists and pounding against Naruto’s bare back in vain. He couldn’t blame him, even he was fascinated by his own ticklish feet.

Still, this was pretty damn embarrassing, since both of them were in nothing but their boxers and he was having his feet tickled until he was squealing like a girl. Not good.

“Nah-Nahaaruto! T-think of Hinata, don’t wake her up p-plea-”

“ _You_ don’t wake her up!” Naruto turned his head and smirked, and seeing that evil smirk, Kiba knew he wasn’t going to be free from the tickle torture anytime soon.

“NOohoho-mmphph!” Slapping his own hands over his mouth so his cries wouldn’t reach their tent and alarm their sleeping friend, Kiba shook with heavy laughter and he felt the first tears pricking in his eyes already.

“You are _so_ ticklish. Look at that!” Naruto laughed, and with energy he shouldn’t have after walking that long, Naruto spidered his fingers all over Kiba’s helpless feet.

“MMphph s-stop!” Kiba managed to whimper out, and he squirmed when he felt heat flowing through his body. Oh help. His body better not be doing what he thought it was doing…

“Kiba?” Naruto suddenly asked after being occupied with tickling his hypersensitive toes for at least two minutes, and he turned his head. Kiba’s stomach sank.

“Are you…?” Naruto wiggled his butt which was still sitting on Kiba’s crotch, and Kiba gasped out at the friction. No fucking way, he was obviously having a boner in there, and judging from Naruto’s knowing smirk, he knew very well.

“Naruto, just stop. P-please,” he said. Did he want him to, though? His laughter hadn’t been enough to alarm Akamaru, but with one whistle he could bring his animal here and end this embarrassing session. Still…

“Do you like me tickling you?” Naruto asked bluntly, and Kiba gulped when Naruto rubbed his ass against the bulge in his boxers again.

“M-maybe…” Kiba muttered. He barely had time to regret his answer, and with Naruto’s back facing him he couldn’t even see his hands forming a jutsu, so he was anything but prepared when two more Naruto’s suddenly popped up.

“Ohohoh Naruto!” Kiba kicked his legs and rolled around like a turtle that was on his back when Naruto climbed off him, but before he could sit up, both clones sat behind him and grabbed his arms, spreading them and pinning them down.

The real Naruto used his hands to force apart his legs, and he sat in between them, effectively spreading them as well.

“That’s good. I like it too,” he finally replied, and he winked. Kiba blushed and his lips parted to blurt out words of protest, but he was pretty speechless, especially when Naruto cracked his fingers and wiggled them above his bare torso.

“So Kiba, where else are you ticklish?” he snickered, and Kiba’s eyes widened.

“As if I’d te-eehehehhe OHHHoho stahahap!” Naruto dug his fingers in his thighs, and Kiba felt heat rush through his entire body along with those horrible ticklish shocks.

“Thighs it is then!” Naruto sang, tickling him with so much focus that he could barely be concerned about Kiba’s loud voice.

“NAHAa-Naru-Mmphph!” Clone #1 seemed to be concerned though since he blocked Kiba’s laughter by covering his mouth with one hand, and Kiba shut his eyes and let out muffled cries.

“Good job!” Naruto laughed at his clone, and he continued the thigh tickling until Kiba shuddered heavily, and the clone removed his hand from his mouth to grant him a good moment to breathe.

“So, besides thighs. Where else?” Naruto’s curiosity was going to be the death of him. Kiba tried to protest, but was interrupted by ten fingers walking up his ribcage, and he cackled loudly and thrashed and squirmed against the strong clones.

“NOohoho not thehehere! AAHh!” Arching his back slightly and tugging at his arms, Kiba tried to wriggle in any way possible, but it always ended with more tickling. Naruto was merciless.

He squeezed his ribcage and once he got tired of Kiba’s exhausted monotonous laughter, he would switch to his armpits and tickle him without warning, raising both the volume and pitch of Kiba’s voice.

“You’re being so loud,” Naruto sighed, but he shook his head when clone #2 wanted to cover Kiba’s mouth this time. He giggled, leaned in until their noses were touching, and he smirked at his good old ticklish buddy.

“F-fuck-” Kiba couldn’t finish his aggressive reply to Naruto’s horrible teasing, and he gasped when Naruto’s lips sucked out the noise he was about to make.

“Hmmph!” Their tongues found each other, and Kiba was surprised to be kissing him back, and even more surprised at the throbbing feeling in his boxers.

“Hmm…” Naruto moaned, kissing him passionately, and he glided his hands down Kiba’s squirming body. Kiba giggled into the kiss when those evil fingers scribbled their way down his ribs and sides, and Naruto traced a few torturous circles on his tummy before he moved down to tug at the hem of Kiba’s boxers.

“Naruto-” Kiba gasped when they broke apart for air, but Naruto hushed him and kissed him again. His hands fumbled with Kiba’s boxers, and the brunet squeaked when he felt him grab his throbbing erection. Stroking it expertly, Naruto jerked him off and made him moan into the kiss.

Breathing heavily through his nose while Naruto’s tongue was still in his mouth, Kiba let out a muffled squeak when Naruto used one hand to wriggle one slick finger in his asshole. Kiba whimpered and shook his head, and Naruto pulled away and smiled.

“You okay?” he asked, pushing his finger further in. Kiba moaned, scrunching up his nose and keeping his eyes squeezed shut. He then gave a weak nod, and Naruto giggled at his approval.

“Alright then.” He dipped his head and licked off the precum off the tip before proceeding to finish the job with his mouth, all the while fingering his tight hole.

“Naruto! I’m almost -” Kiba gasped. The clones still pinned his arms down, and looking up at their horny faces was anything but comfortable, but the sight in front of him, of Naruto’s ass crack showing a little above his boxers as he bent down to suck him off was pretty cool.

Just the change of sight was enough to bring him over the edge, and a strong orgasm took control over his body.

“Phew,” Kiba moaned, and he brought down his arms that had been released by the clones who had disappeared right at the time of his ejaculation.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Kiba said through heavy breaths, sitting up and rubbing his sore arms. He blushed when Naruto twirled his finger, signing he had to turn around.

“You weren’t thinking I’d let you get away without..?” Kiba’s eyes widened, but the next moment he found himself on all fours, and Naruto pushing into him from behind.

“Oh _GOD_!” His hands gripped the grass and he bent his head, teeth clenching since it wasn’t painless. But when Naruto started to thrust into him and actually decided to _tickle_ him too, arousal rushed through his body again and all the way back down to his groin.

“AHhh N-NAhaharuto!” Naruto’s fingers were skillfully darting across his stomach, running up and down his sides, into his underarms and all ticklish touches were as arousing as they were torturous.

“J-just a little more Kiba!” Naruto panted, thrusting into him with the same energy he had used to tickle torture him, and Kiba wasn’t sure if his knees were going to hold himself up much longer.

“P-please,” he gasped, cringing when he felt himself getting close to a second orgasm, but before he did Naruto pulled back and cried out in relief, having reached his own. He slumped down next to Kiba in the grass, and they both caught their breaths.

“Woah,” Naruto giggled, and Kiba threw his head back, nodding. He turned his head a little to look at his old friend, but didn’t see a friend. He saw a love interest, someone he just had sex with and someone he wanted to…

“Wanna go out?” Naruto asked, piercing right into Kiba’s cloudy mind, and Kiba blinked his eyes and watched him in shock and surprise. Naruto shrugged and smiled.

“But why?” Kiba asked, blushing at Naruto’s sudden confession, and Naruto lifted himself up and leaned over him, a sexy smile covering his face.

“Because I like you. Duhh,” he said, and he kissed him. When and how he started to like him, what he liked about him, and everything else, all questions and confusion got washed away by another passionate kiss, and he gulped when he Naruto wrapped his hand around his hardening member.

“You’re hard again,” Naruto mumbled.

“I know.” Kiba blushed and averted his gaze, embarrassed how fast he got aroused again and that he was probably only a little bit away from his second orgasm.

“Want me to help you?” Naruto asked.

“S-sure…”

“Can’t promise it’ll go without tickling though,” Naruto said, wiggling his fingers, and Kiba’s eyes widened.

“But waaahahait!” Soon his laughter sounded through the forest again, and at their camping spot nearby, Akamaru had joined Hinata in bed and both of them lay shuddering under the blankets, cringing at those humiliating sounds.


End file.
